A new element, a new adept, a new lighthouse and a
by Zavron
Summary: ...


**A new element, a new adept, a new lighthouse and a new danger!**

Chapter.1;

Mercury lighthouse, Imil:

Alex stood on the top of the lighthouse. Nothing seemed out of ordinairy.

After he had felt like something weird was going on, he had come here. But everything was just like always.

_Weird... Everythings just like normally..._ He thought, _ nobody's here... I should get back to Imil. Good thing Mia hasn't come back for two years... Because otherwise, she would know that I actually _am_ alive and that i escaped from Mt. Aleph..._

Vale:

Garet snapped his fingers, and suddenly the logs in the oven started burning.

Then he put the pot full of water, potatos and some meat hanging over the fire.

Suddenly, he heard steps from behind him.

He turned around, but there was nobody. He scratched his head.

-"Hello..? Anybody there..?" He asked, without response.

Garet searched the whole house, without finding anybody.

He stepped out of his house and went to Feliix's place.

-"Hullo?" Garet shouted, -"Feliix! U home?"

Garet went to the next room.

Feliix was still snoring in his hammock, through it was noon already. Suddenly, Garet came up with a brilliant idea:

He took a tight grab from Feliix's hammocks edge and simplyturned it over so that he fell on the ground.

-"WHAT THE HELL GARET!!!" Feliix shouted and raised his fist. -"WHAT THE "¤&#/#!&)£[\ ´'¨ARE YOU DOING!?!?!?"

Garet didn't answer, because he was laughing like a crazy horse.

Feliix was just about to punch him, but Garet said, still laughing:

-"Relax, man! You havent got any sense of humour! But hey, I even have a reason why i came.

-"Mmm?"

-"Tis' morning, when i was making food, I heard steps from behind me, and when i looked, nobody was there. Ins't it impossible that there is sound without anything even_ happening?_"

-"... ... ... I guess..?" Feliix said after a little while of pretended thinking. -"Let's go tell the others!"

Garet nodded, through unpleasantly. Since Mia had married Isaac, Garet had been really ware of talking to 'nother of them.

Jenna felt actually the same way, because she had been, and still was, pretty heart-broken because Isaac had slipped out of her reach.

-"Okay. Let's go!"

Garet nodded again. Then they started walking into the direction of Mia's and Isaac's house.

Vale:

Later, when they had gathered everybody and told what had happened, everybody started thinkng. After a little while, Ivan said:

-"Are you completely sure, that it wasn't an illusion..?" Garet thinked for a while.

-"I'm not sure..." he answered, -"But at least it wasn't a normal illusion, because it fooled me, and adepts are immune to normal illusions, right? I would have seen right through it."

Moment's silence. Then Jenna and Sheba broke it with shouting, at the same time:

-"YOU ARE SO STUPID THAT ANYBODY COULD FOOL YOU!"

Garet's face got deep red.

-"I'M NOT STUPID!"

Suddenly, without anybody having any reaction time, the table simply disappeared, and Piers, who had been snoozing head and shoulders

(NOT A FREAKING SHAMPOO!)

on the table, lost quickly his balance, shouted: -"WHOAAAA!" and fell to the floor. -"What the..?" Isaac shouted, just like everybody else.

-"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!?" Feliix shouted.

Suddenly, somebody started laughing. Piers looked around. -"Who laughs!?"

Feliix shouted: -"Sheba! Ivan! Quickly! Use reveal!"

Both noddded, actually at the same time, and shout:-"Reveal!" laughing had already stopped when Feliix had told Sheba and Ivan to use Reveal.

Ivan suddenly shouted: -"There!" and pointed to the door. -"What is that?" Sheba asked, while starting running to the door's direction.

-"A human using psyenergy to hide himself from naked eye... I just dunno how, because only Cloack could do that, and only in shadows. And there wasn't any shadows in the house, was there?" Ivan answered. Sheba nodded. They two were the only ones, who could see the laugher, so only they could follow him/her. -"He's heading to the direction of Mount Aleph and Sol Sanctum! Maybe he's going to steal something from there!"

Sheba nodded.

Then, they just run.

Sol sanctum:

After a while of running, they reached the sanctum. They still runned, following the laugher. After long running, they finally reached the room of Sol.

Both turned their reveal off, because they could see the one they were chasing after without it.

-"Hey! Who are you! And what business do you think you have here!" Ivan shouted at the laugher. Ivan had gained a lot more courage on his two last years. That's why Sheba actually adored him a lot. -"And who do you think you are, following me and shouting at me like that? Do you want to fight?" The voice was cold and not very emotional. Ivan and Shabe still couldn't see the speaker's face because he was hearing a hood which reached just over his eyes. All of his clothes were black.

-"What? You want to fight? C'mon, there is two of us against you!" Sheba nodded. -" So simply surrender!" She shouted.

The laugher (sorry for repeating the same over and over...;) said: -"Yeah, it's a very unfair match. You should have a lot more handicap..." And then, he draw his sword

(a katana) from his back. -"And now... Let's fight!" Ivan cast Destruction ray straight away. Sheba cast Twister right behind him, a little slower.

But just when the bolts and the tornado were going to hit their target, they simply banished.

-"What the-!?" Ivan shouted, -"What happened!?"

Their opponent grinned.

-"I said that you aren't match for me!"

Then, he quickly said closed his eyes for a moment and shouted:

-"Hands of Darkness!"

Instantly after the man had shouted it, Ivan felt a large hand grab him and lift into air.

-"And tis' as long as you'll go!" The man shouted, and teleported himself with gathering weird black psyenergy around his body.

-"COME BACK, DAMN IT!" Ivan shouted and tried to break free from the tight grab of the shadowy hand, but failed.

_I'll get him next time for sure..._ He tought.

Vale, outside Sol Sanctum:

Lance stepped to the stone working as the door to the sanctum. He touched it slightly, and it moved away from his way. He stepped outside. After his eyes got used to the bright sun, he noticed something unpleasant. VERY unpleasant.

He was surrounded people.

-"Um... Hi..?" He said.

-"WHERE ARE SHEBA AND IVAN!?", a voice shouted from the group of people,

-"And what business did you have in there?"

The old healer of the village asked.

Lance lift his shoulders.

-"I only took this..." He said and lifted an ancient- looking book with runes on the side and top of it.

-"The book of the sages!" The old healer gasped, -"SEIZE HIM!!!", he roared.

When everybody were going to attack him, he simply draw his sword and striked it into the ground.

Then he quickly shouted: -"Wave of Darkness!" And an enormous wave of power suddenly knocked everybody down, expect Feliix, Isaac, Jenna, Piers and Garet.

-"What the-? What are you!?" Piers shout.

-"An adept. New for you? Too bad. Bye!"

Then Lance quickly cast the Darkness Teleport, through he ended up only 20 meters/ 66 feet away.

-"Lets get him!"

Garet shouted, and everybody started running after Lance.

Lance is the guy who beat Sheba and Ivan.

A Forest near to Vault:

After a long chase, they finally caught Lance.

When he was just going to jump to the shadows of the woods, Isaac teleported straight int he front of him.

Lance quickly draw his sword and tried to slash Henry with it, but Isaac dodged the blow with the sword missing his head by inches.

Quikcly Lance was trapped between the five adepts.

-"What? You'd fight me? Hey, i already beat two of you! And it was too easy, so even you five dont stand a change!"

Piers raised his sword ready for a slash.

-"What did you do to them? Tell me, or i'll cut your head into 100 pieces in a second!"

-"But thats my line..." Garet said with a low voice.

-"Make me tell!" Lance shout, -"I'll take out all of you in the second any of you moves a muscle, understood?"

Garet, of course, didn't listen, and tried to slach Lance with his axe. Lance quickly cast again the Wave of Darkness, but everybody miraclously survived without a single wound. -"What the-?" Jenna said. The wave had simply passed them by.

-"God damn it, now i'm mad!" Lance shout and, with a miracleous speed, slashed Piers's hand, trough he almost avoided it, so that it leaved only a small wound to be getted from a sword. Next he attacked Isaac, stabbing him into the side, leaving another small wound, but still big enough to make Isaac fall tho the ground and bleed a lot, but not mortally, because his psyenergy would stop or at least slow down the bleeding after a short while and start healing up the wound.


End file.
